


we'll keep dancing till we die

by aceofdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to say no to Niall. Or, Niall wants a cat and Louis can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll keep dancing till we die

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of follow up to It's Pretty Obvious That You've Got A Crush (You Know), simply because they're both Niall/Louis. I have more planned for this series, just have to find the time to write it.

‘Let’s get a cat.’

Louis cracks an eye open and looks up at his boyfriend who’s suddenly straddling him. Louis didn’t feel him climb onto the couch but Niall’s so light and Louis’ shockingly unobservant anyway so maybe Niall’s been there a while. 

‘Tell me you’re joking.’ he says, bringing a hand up to steady Niall when he wobbles and almost disappears off the side of the couch when he gets over-excited and bounces. 

‘No!’ he protests, ‘Cats are cute and…and…’ he trails off, biting his lip, unable to come up with another reason other than the cute factor. 

Louis quirks an eyebrow. ‘They are cute, yes.’ he agrees. ‘But after Harry’s shenanigans, I think he’s shot dead any chances of us being able to buy a feline. Ever.’ 

It hasn't been brought up in interviews for a good while but Louis bets Harry's infamous line whispered in Matt's ear will be everywhere the second the media get whiff of Niall and Louis' new pet.

‘No one would say anything would they?’ Niall frowns and Louis wants to lean up and kiss the pout away but he’s tired and the couch is comfy and Niall’s sitting on him anyway so he can’t move. ‘I mean, does this mean we can’t ever get a cat?’

‘Think of all the pussy we can get?’ Louis says dryly and this time he finds the energy to pull Niall’s lips to his and for a few minutes their attention’s focused on their mouths, Niall licking into Louis's mouth making him arch up off the couch.

Niall’s hands are carding through Louis’ hair, his lips sucking a bruise onto Louis’ neck just above his neckline - to give the fans something to flail over, he says, the fans love them, are always asking them to kiss in front of them and, they hardly ever give in, they like keeping it private, but Niall loves the fans' reaction to any sign that they've been up to something - giving Louis time to think back to when they did this for the first time outside the house they all shared in London after a date they both denied was a date until it really was. 

Things have changed since then, the fans know about them for example which makes things easier when Louis feels like planting a kiss on Niall and no it really can’t wait till the privacy of their own home. The only thing Simon cares about is the fan base and since their coming out has widened and the majority of their original fans were desperate for two of them to hook up anyway, no one can really complain. 

Another more worrying thought strolls into Louis’ mind just as Niall lifts his head to kiss him again. He pulls back, his forehead creasing. ‘Are we ready for a cat, Niall? Is that not quite a big step in a relationship, sharing cat food bills and litter tray duties and whatnot?’ 

Niall stares at him, speechless then dissolves into giggles. Louis tries to keep a straight face, he really does but Niall’s giggles are infectious and when he gets going no one, not even Zayn, can refrain from joining in. 

‘I’m serious though!’ he tries to get out through his laughter, clutching at Niall’s waist to stop them both from toppling onto the floor. ‘I don’t see what’s so funny.’ 

‘You are, idiot.’ Niall tells him when he eventually stops several minutes later. ‘Babe, we’ve been ready for ages. It’s a cat, okay. It’s not a life-binding contract. But if it makes you feel any better, I love you and don’t plan on leaving you or taking Bieber away any time soon.’ 

Louis sees no way out of this, not when Niall’s looking at him all cutely with his hair mussed up from kissing and his hand intertwined with Louis’. He doesn’t know why he tried to resist in the first place, everyone knows it’s impossible to say no to Niall and Louis is he worst for giving in. Harry’s shouted at him a few times for it. 

‘Okay. You’ve convinced me.’ he sighs, trying to sound weary but now the idea’s in his head the prospect of buying a cat is exciting. He pictures a black tabby, small enough to fit in his hand and grins goofily. 

‘You’re the best.’ Niall tells him, leaning down and slipping his tongue into Louis’ open mouth, sealing the deal. 

Again, Louis pulls back and looks at Niall sternly, ‘There’s no way we’re naming it Bieber.’

~ 

It sounded like an impossible task at first but incredibly, Niall and Louis manage to keep their idea to themselves for a fortnight until they have a long enough break in their album promotions to go cat-shopping.

Using the excuse of going out with Louis’ family for a meal, the two boys slip away from the house the five of them share and head into the city where they stop at the first pet shop they see. The purchase is quick and easy with both of them falling in love with the same black tabby, just like the one Louis imagined and yes, when he picks it up it can fit perfectly in his palm. 

They call a band meeting in their room later that night and Harry, Zayn and Liam crowd in curiously, sitting gingerly on the unmade bed. 

‘We’ve got a surprise.’ Louis announces, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly and pushing Niall forward. 

‘You’re engaged!’ Harry exclaims, a grin spreading across his face and making the two boys blush and look away from each other, shaking their heads. Liam smiles to himself and thinks back to the conversation he had had with Niall the other week with important phrases like ‘the future’ and ‘marriage’ being throw around and knows it’s only a matter of time before there’s another meeting with a bigger announcement to be made. 

‘Meet Bieber!’ Niall beams, bringing his hands in front of him and opening them to reveal the kitten licking his paw then looking up bewildered at the five faces staring down at him. He meows, the sound high-pitched and tiny bringing the five boys to their knees. 

‘Ah he’s so cute.’ Zayn coos, unaware of the amused glances exchanged above his head. ’Can I hold him?’ 

Niall laughs and tips the kitten into Zayn’s cupped hands, all of them grinning at the way it immediately attempts to crawl over Zayn’s watch and up his arm, his escape plan thwarted by Harry who’s next to scoop him into his arms. 

‘You come up with the name, Lou?’ He smirks, lifting Bieber so their eyes are level, sticking his tongue out at him and receiving a swipe in return. 

‘It’s a great name.’ Niall says, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder who rolls his eyes at Harry and leans back against his boyfriend. 

‘Sure it is, babe but this means I get to pick what we name our first kid.’ 

He enjoys watching Niall slowly turn pink then red then onto purple before he strokes his cheek with the pad of his thumb and tilts his head to kiss him sweetly. 

‘I was right then.’ Harry pipes up suddenly causing Louis and Niall to break apart and look at him with raised eyebrows along with Liam and Zayn who look just as confused. ‘You got pussy, just like Matt.’ 

He ducks away from the pillows and various items of clothing that is chucked his way, shouting about animal cruelty and waving baby Bieber in the air as he’s pelted with more pillows. 

Niall rescues the kitten and passes it to Louis where it nuzzles his cheek before circling his palm once and settling down to sleep, ignorant of the boy pile building on the other side of the room. Louis cradles him against his chest, thinking that sometimes saying yes to Niall isn't a bad idea at all.


End file.
